


Happy Emo Disney Boi Hour

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dancing, Disney Songs, M/M, Platonic Romance, not really a song fic, so it could be read as friends or as wonderfully gay :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: Sunshine lad Sora is in a lot of moods. Fortunately all of those can be reconciled in an emergency dance party with Riku. The only thing is, Riku is not sure he knows how to dance in this fic.





	Happy Emo Disney Boi Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Take a break to stretch and jam to your favorite song.

Sora was in several different moods. First, his muscles were stiff, so he was in a jumpy, gotta-move kinda mood. Next, Riku was with him, and they were lying on the ground doing nothing together. That put Sora in a happy, wanna-hang-out-with-Riku mood. Third, he was, as usual, in a Disney mood. This meant he had an inexplicable urge to jam to some hits, watch movies, and feel good about life. How could he best combine all these moods?

Riku started when Sora suddenly hopped up and pulled out his phone. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Emergency dance party?” Sora asked.

“What?”

“It’s a dancing emergency, Riku! I need to move and listen to Disney songs with you.”

Riku snorted, but he sat up, smiling. “What kind of Disney songs,” he said, as if he didn’t trust Sora’s judgement.

Sora feigned being hurt. “Do you trust me?” he asked, quoting Aladdin.

Riku rolled his eyes and laughed. And Sora, unhindered, popped on his current Disney-specific mood song: the liberating angsty but still exuberant “I’m Still Here” from _Treasure Planet._

Sora air-guitared along. “Riku, join me, and together we will make an awesome band.”

To Sora’s gratification, Riku at least stood up and stiffly tapped on some air drums with his pointer fingers. “I thought this was an emergency dance party?”

“It is!” Sora switched to singing along, dramatically waving, and grasping the air. _“I want a moment to be real. Wanna touch things I don't feel. Want to hold on and feel I belong!”_

Riku laughed a little. This only encouraged Sora more; one of his favorite things was making Riku laugh. He bobbed his head to the beat like he was banging it against an invisible wall and grimaced like the music was being excised from his own heart.

“I don’t know how to dance though,” Riku said. “I can only like, fence.” He got into position, his left arm and leg forward, his right holding up an imaginary blade at face level.

“You can do that, then,” Sora said. “Just don’t hit me.” He quickly switched back to lip syncing the familiar words:

_Yeah, the world is still sleeping  
While I keep on dreaming for me_

“All right,” Riku said, unsure. Nevertheless he pretended to swing a blade in various maneuvers, all to the beat of the song. It was silly, but Sora’s smiles made him want to fight even harder, until his sword-swinging morphed into its own kind of drum-beating, air-punching, magic fencing dance.

When the melody rose to the chorus with the exuberance of teenagers free to explore the world and themselves, Sora punched the sky. Riku’s invisible blade followed. They were still here, together.

When their eyes met at the end of the song, they laughed.

“What’s next on the playlist, Sora?” Riku asked.

“Basically the whole soundtrack of _The Princess and the Frog._ How’s that?”

And thus Sora sang, _“Don’t you disrespect me, little man,”_ to the considerably taller Riku, who couldn’t help but laugh until his mouth hurt from smiling. The joy in his heart was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I read Rainbow Rowell's Fangirl, I have never forgotten the emergency dance party.


End file.
